goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Warren Escapes from Germany
Tramscript *Warren gets out of school and Escapes from Germany *36 hours later *Warren gets out *Warren: Yes! I’m back to Los Angeles California! Goodbye Germany! *Warren goes to the store *Pickleboy: Can I help you? *Warren: Can I have the New Mickey Mouse Show: Prehistoric Weirdness on DVD? *Pickleboy: That would be $5. *$5 given *Pickleboy: Here you go! *Warren: Thanks! *At home *Warren: Yes! I got The New Mickey Mouse Show: Prehistoric Weirdness on DVD. I’m going to watch right now. *Later *Warren: That was a good show! I’m going to make the opening to Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers from 1977. *Later *Warren: I finally made the opening to Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers from 1977. Real, not fake. Since my dad is still at work, I’m going to see Coco in theaters. *Warren goes, then me, Mrs. Shaw and Angry Grandpa came *Me: Oh god! Warren escaped from Germany and made the opening to Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers from 1977. Real not fake! *Mrs. Shaw: That’s Fake! Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers is Released in 2004. *At the living room, me, Mrs. Shaw and Angry Grandpa saw this. *Angry Grandpa: God damn it! He got The New Mickey Mouse Show: Prehistoric Weirdness on DVD! I’m calling his dad! *Later *Mrs. Shaw: He should not have escaped from Germany and get The New Mickey Mouse Show: Prehistoric Weirdness on DVD and make the opening to Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers from 1977. *Alan: I know. I’m going to have to beat Warren’s sorry ass when he gets home. *Warren came back *Alan: Warren! How dare you escape from Germany, get The New Mickey Mouse Show: Prehistoric Weirdness on DVD, and make the opening to Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers from 1977. *Mrs. Shaw: What else did you do? *Warren: I went to see Coco In theaters. *Mrs. Shaw: What the *bleep*! Warren! That movie is made by Disney! That’s it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for hyper humanity! *Alan: That’s right! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for hyper humanity! *Me: It’s time to spank you *Spank *Angry Grandpa: Next, ass beatings! *Beats Up Warren *Mrs. Shaw: And finally, putting a nappie on you! *Warren: No! Not nappies! *Puts a nappie on Warren *Warren: Ouch! That hurt. I wish you’re were dead! *Alan: Warren, how dare you wish us dead?! *Warren: I wish Scooby Doo is raped by werewolves! *Alan: Warren! How dare you wish Scooby Doo was raped by werewolves?! That’s it! I’m calling MrEmperorCJ’s friends! *Hello. Sunset Shimmer here. What’s the matter? *Alan: Sunset Shimmer, Warren escaped from Germany, bought The New Mickey Mouse Show: Prehistoric Weirdness on DVD, and made the opening to Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers from 1977. *Not just that. He also saw Coco in theaters. My friend and I’ll be over there in less than an hour. *Later *Alan: Warren! You have visitors who wanted to see you. *Me: I’m MrEmperorCJ. These are my friends plus your teachers and principal! *I’m Karolina Dean. I heard my boyfriend gave you a copyright strike. *I’m Sunset Shimmer. How dare you escape from Germany?! *I’m Twilight Sparkle. I heard you got The New Mickey Mouse Show: Prehistoric Weirdness on DVD. *I’m SpongeBob. Mickey, Donald, And Goofy: The Three Musketeers is Released in 2004, not 1977. *I’m Patrick! The New Mickey Mouse Show is a Disney show! *I’m Charles Greene known as the Angry Grandpa, I’m so fucking mad at you for escaping from Germany you motherfucker! *I’m LouieLouie95. You keep on making so many fake vhs openings! *I'm Scooby *I'm Shaggy *I'm Fred *I'm Velma *And I'm Daphne and we're Mystery Inc., Why would you keep wishing Scooby Doo dead? *I'm Tori *I'm Dohna *I’m Rai *I'm Sena *And I'm Finn and we're the Tai Chi Chasers! MrEmperorCJ and his girlfriend Karolina Dean are way better than you! *I’m Mrs. Shaw! You are a bad bad bad bad boy and a bad student of mine! *I’m Mr. Dike. I heard you’re a bad bad bad student of mine as well! *And I’m Mr. Stevens! You’re not coming back to school for 2 months! Why! Because you escaped from Germany! *Mrs. Shaw! This will teach you a strong Severe lesson. You will be wearing nappies for the rest of your life! *Warren: Oh for fuckity fuckity fuckity fuck sakes! Shut the fuck Up you titty bitch! I know the fuck are you saying you Big ass bitch! *Velma: Warren, you don’t talk to your teacher like that! *Warren: You Shut the fuck up too Velma! You can’t tell me what to do! *Daphne: Warren! You don’t say that to Velma! You hunted her feelings! *Fred: Warren! You will lose every stuff made by Disney! *Shaggy: Your account will be closed and you never be on YouTube ever again! *Scooby: There’s also no fast food of any kind! The only things you eat a raw eggs, Swiss cheese, grape nuts, snakes on a stick, dried lizards, fried beans, Scooby snacks and prunes! *Warren: Hey! I hate raw eggs, Swiss cheese, grape nuts, snakes on a stick, dried lizards, fried beans, Scooby snacks and prunes. *Finn: Too bad Warren! Those are the only things you’ll have to eat for the rest of your life! *Sena: You Are not to watch anymore shows made by Disney! *LouieLouie95: We also called every Disney store manager and tell them you’re not getting stuff made by Disney! *Angry Grandpa: You’ll baby food and play with baby toys. Why? Because you look like a big motherfucking baby! *Patrick: And you’ll watch shows like Adam 12, Coach, Family Matters, Step by Step, Full House, Family Guy, Cheers, Magnum P I, Night Gallery, Third Rock from the Sun, SpongeBob SquarePants, Hey Arnold, Rugrats, Angry Beavers, The Loud House, Steven Universe, Pokémon, Tai Chi Chasers, The Powerpuff Girls, Ben 10, Camp Lazlo, Johnny Bravo, Time Squad, Dragon ball Z and other baby shows not made by Disney. *SpongeBob: And baby shows not made by Disney like Caillou, Barney, Teletubbies, Between the Lions, Scooby Doo Where Are You, The New Scooby Movies, The Scooby Doo show, WordGirl, It’s a Great Big World, Nina’s World, Elmo’s World, Tweenies, 64 Zoo Lane, Miss Spider’s Sunny Patch Friends, Dora, Blue’s Clues, Franklin, Little Bear, And other shows not made by Disney! *Twilight: And music not made by Disney like Justin Bieber, The Laurie Berkner Band, Rebecca Black, The Russ Trolo Man, Scatman’s World, Simple Plan And other music not made by Disney! *Sunset: And video games not made by Disney like Super Princess Peach, Kirby, Tekken, Soul Calibur, Pokémon, Street Fighter, Final Fantasy, Luigi’s Mansion, Pajama Sam And other video games not made by Disney! *Karolina Dean: I agree with all of them! *Me: Me too *Alan: Me three. Now start watching these baby shows not made by Disney, prime time shows not made by Disney, Listen to music not made by Disney and play these video games not made by Disney, or you're grounded for ultra quintality! *Warren: Fuck you all! I wish you were all dead like a gay ass bitch niggers! *Alan: Warren! How dare you tell us to fuck off and wish we were dead? That’s it! I’m gonna turn you into a baby! *Warren: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (Ivy’s voice): I’m very sorry for escaping from Germany. *Alan: You will stay as a baby for the rest of your life. Now start watching shows not made by Disney! *Announcer: Coming Up next. It’s Pokémon. Only on Cartoon Network. *Warren: This is going to be a torture. Category:Videos by MrEmperorCJ Category:Warren Cook gets Grounded Series